


PDA Jar

by Thatloserwithablog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't even go into detail, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Multi, not enough to put a warning, one reference to a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatloserwithablog/pseuds/Thatloserwithablog
Summary: Yamaguchi makes an off hand comment that gives Kageyama an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is inspired by one line in In the Middle by surveycorpsjean which if you like Tsukihina you should check cause it's awesome!

It started off as a joke. 

At the beginning of their second year a couple of things had changed. 

The first and most obvious was the third years were gone.

The second was Ennoshita and Tanaka were now Captain and vice. 

The third was sometime over the summer Tsukishima and Hinata had started dating. 

It wasn't exactly a shock to Yamaguchi, having been the one to give Tsukki most of the advice that he used to ask Hinata out, but it was a bit of a surprise the the rest of the team. 

Not so much for the whole dating part, their prior year alone they had discovered Suga and Asahi had been going steady and Tanaka and Noya had always had an odd relationship the team had decided to title as dating. 

The actual jarring part was just how much PDA the two seemed to engage in when they thought no one was looking. At first it was cute when Yamaguchi or Kageyama caught the two of them stealing kisses in the club room or holding hands as they walked. But it quickly wore out its appeal when it started being less secret and Yamaguchi swore he never saw the two being anything but attached at the lips. 

Granted, that was an exaggeration. Hell it wasn't even Yamaguchi's own words but Kageyama's, who was much more open in his distaste for the couples PDA. Yamaguchi was quick to defend the couple typically but couldn't lie that the becoming excessive PDA was getting old. He had never pegged Tsukki as one to be so openly affectionate but he could only guess it was Hinata's effect on the blond. 

It was Yamaguchi who came up with the PDA jar. He'd mentioned it offhandedly to Kageyama after the two of them stumbled across the couple, yet again, stealing kisses just outside the gym. The next day Kageyama proudly showcased a decorated jar to Yamaguchi during lunch. 

"You actually made one?" He asked with a soft laugh. The two of them had become accustomed to joining the other for lunch after being abandoned by their best friends. It was nice. Fun even! Yamaguchi wouldn't turn down company even though he couldn't seem to get a good read on Kageyama at times. 

"Well yeah. I'm sick of their PDA." He explained, thick brows furrowed in their usual state. "Aren't you?" 

Yamaguchi shrugged. Granted, he wasn't a fan of the two's PDA but he didn't want to outright punish the two for being simply infatuated with one another. 

Ultimately Kageyama unveils the jar when the team is all gathered in the gym just before beginning practice. The rather serious announcement was taken rather well, though Yamaguchi noticed some first years afraid to join in on the laughter, probably fearing what Kageyama might do. 

"You gotta be messing with us." Hinata asked, both his and Tsukishima's eyes narrowed on Kageyama. 

"Did I say it was just a jar for you two idiots?" Kageyama countered though everyone knew it really was. 

"How did you even think this up, King?" Tsuki asked, visibly annoyed as always. 

'Oh no.'

"It was Yamaguchi's idea." And with that Kageyama had dragged him into nonsense they as second years should have really stopped finding themselves in. Tsuki gave him a look of shock and betrayal while Hinata kept his annoyance focused on Kageyama. There was the usual casual bickering before Tanaka broke it up in order to begin practice. 

By the end of the first week with the PDA jar, Hinata and Tsuki were broke and annoyed. Kageyama had been pretty diligent in catching the two in the act. After that the team decided you only had to pay the penalty if you're caught during practice, much to the appreciation of the couple and their wallets. 

The jar became a pretty normal thing for the team after that. There's nothing much to it other than all money is given over to Yamaguchi or Kageyama, he still isn't sure how Kageyama roped him so much into this. They hadn't determined what they'd actually use the money for yet other than it be something in regards to the team.

Thankfully for Tsuki and Hinata they weren't they only two who had to pay. It seemed to become more of a routine thing to find Tanaka and Noya making out just before and after practice, typically in the gym which Ennoshita used to justify making them pay up. Which only bit the captain in the ass when they went to Tokyo for a training retreat and the duo was set on catching him and Nekoma's new captain and Ace, Yamamoto in the act as revenge. 

Yamaguchi hadn't intentionally been watching the two captains. In all honest he was watching Kageyama as he talked to Nekoma's setter when out of the corner of his eye he notice the two captains share a quick and sweet kiss. 

"Ah ha! Pay up, Chikara!" Noya boomed victoriously as both teams seemed to look over. Ennoshita glared at the Libero digging around in his short pockets and handing the money over to Noya who all to happily gave it to Yamaguchi. 

"What the hell?" Yamaguchi heard Nekoma's ace exclaim confused. 

"It's Kageyama's and Yamaguchi's stupid PDA jar." Ennoshita explained. 

"Funny! It's never stupid when you make us pay up." Tanaka chimed in. 

"Maybe don't make out in front of the gym!"

Ultimately, after a heated argument between their captain and vice (Noya joining in at one point), they ended up explaining the jar to just about every team at the retreat at one point or the other. Yamaguchi in every rendition of the explanation getting credit for the basic idea. 

After that nothing major of note seemed to happen with the jar, aside from some moments that stand out. 

Like the time Hinata marched into the gym, with one hand chucking money at Kageyama's face and with the other pulling Tsuki down into a rather passionate kiss. 

Or the time Tanaka and Noya empty out the contents of their wallets entirely after some poor first year caught Noya giving Tanaka a blow job in the club room. 

"We're horrible senpais!" Noya declared with a sniff, knowing how seriously the both of them took that status, Yamaguchi didn't doubt the two felt bad for scaring the poor first year. 

Just before the fall tournament Yamaguchi had noticed the jar was practically full. 

"So what should we do?" He asked Kageyama at the end of practice one day as they cleaned up the gym. 

Kageyama shrugged, intense blue eyes narrowed on the jar as he seemed deep in thought. Yamaguchi didn't mean to stare. This had been happening quite a bit since the beginning of the year. Yamaguchi would find himself simply getting lost staring at the setter at random points of the day. 

He had a theory it started when they started eating lunch together and ultimately hanging out more, thanks to their mutual best friends being swept up in their relationship. Granted after the first month of school that had died down and things went relatively back to normal, Yamaguchi found himself still hanging around Kageyama more often than not. 

"Yamaguchi." Kageyama's voice brought him back to reality. He felt his cheeks burning when those blue eyes were set on him. 

"Y-yeah? Sorry was I staring?" He fessed up immediately, seeing no point in trying to lie. Kageyama nodded, Yamaguchi noticed the setter's cheeks were red as well. "So the jar-"

"Go out with me." 

It's blunt, awkward and painfully exactly like Kageyama. 

"I um- you wanna go out with me?" He cursed himself internally. Of course he did or else he wouldn't ask, Yamaguchi! "I-mean yes. I'd love to go out with you, Kageyama." He managed to choke out with a flustered smile. Kageyama's smiling shyly, a note of surprise in his eyes. 

'Did he think I'd say no?' Yamaguchi thought before mustering enough courage to press a kiss to Kageyama's cheek. The setter was clearly taken aback as his face was engulfed in red as Yamaguchi pulls back.

"SAW THAT!" Hinata's voice boomed from the other side of the gym, causing Yamaguchi and Kageyama to whip their heads back only to find the ginger and Tsuki grinning almost evilly at the two of them. 

"Pay up you two." Tsuki adds with a chuckle before the two resumed their separate jobs. Yamaguchi's face is as red as Kageyama's as he digs around for some cash. Kageyama cursed Tsuki and Hinata under his breath as he shoved his money inside the jar. 

"We still have to figure out what to do with the money." Yamaguchi stated with a shy smile. 

"Later." Kageyama almost promised. "Can I walk you home?"

Yamaguchi couldn't help but chuckle, for most of the school year Kageyama had been walking him home. 

"Course!" He exclaimed, slightly worried he sounded too excited maybe slight desperate, but he pushed the thought away as the two resumed their jobs in cleaning the gym.


End file.
